It All Starts With a Like
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: What happens when two well known cosplayers finally collaborate for San Diego Comic Con?


It All Starts With a Like

Emma waited impatiently in the hall of the convention center, her bright red ball gown surely sticking out like a sore thumb even with many other costumed folks walking around the convention floor. She tugged on the edge of her sleeve, this was by far the hardest cosplay she'd ever worked on, she even brought in her friend Ruby to help. Her kitchen had been taken over by the red monstrosity for weeks as she tried to finish in time, her envy palpable for her cosplay partner. She had become connected to British cosplayer Killian Jones through instagram and tumblr, both of them had a pretty sizable following and after seeing people mention him in the comments on her instagram posts she got curious. She scrolled through his pictures and discovered two things. 1) He was a very talented cosplayer and 2) he was ridiculously attractive.

His followers had apparently directed him to her and he sent her a message on tumblr and from there they became as close as two people who live an ocean away from each other can. Daily snapchats and messages quickly transitioned into weekly video chats and soon he was on his way to San Diego Comic Con and they were planning a joint cosplay, one that their followers would love. Prince Charles, the pirate turned prince, and Princess Leia, the spunky and fiery princess, from their favorite show _Heroes and Villains_ were perfect choices.

"Emma?" a voice with a lilting accent said and she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Killian wearing a quilted tan leather jacket, black leather pants, black vest, and a white button down shirt with enough buttons undone to reveal dark chest hair.

"Killian?" she asked, her eyes sweeping over him and taking him in.

"At your service my lady," he bowed slightly and Emma couldn't help but smile. He offered her his arm and they began to wander the floor, only able to go a few steps before someone asked for a picture. Emma's cheeks were starting to hurt after what had to be the 50th photo op in an hour.

"And I thought the corset for Leia's bar wench disguise was bad, I can barely breath in this thing," she said to Killian as they walked away from a couple cosplaying as Bandit Regina and Robin Hood.

"You might not be able to move Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress," he said and Emma felt his gaze sweep over her.

She blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Let's just find somewhere to sit down so I can catch my breath."

They walked over to the side of the hall and leaned against it, Killian rummaged in the satchel he brought and pulled out a water bottle and some granola bars, "I figured now would probably be a good time to hydrate," he shrugged holding the water bottle out to her.

"Good idea," she nodded and took a swig of water, "Do you know when the Heroes and Villains panel starts?"

"Three hours, which means we should probably get in line for it," he chuckled and pushed himself off the wall and held out his arm to her, "Shall we?"

"We shall," she smiled and took his arm, now able to actually talk and get to know each other. Emma found herself just listening to his voice, the way his accent wrapped around his words and the way he talked with his whole body, his hands waving to accentuate his words. Before long they found the line for the Heroes and Villains panel, it wasn't hard to find with the many people dressed in elaborate ball gowns and suits of armor.

Emma and Killian fell into line behind a couple cosplaying as Evil Queen Snow and her loyal knight Charming. The woman's bright and open smile didn't match Snow's usually chilly demeanor but it made her much easier to approach.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the woman asked.

"Um yeah, do I know you?"

"No but I follow you on instagram! Your cosplays are amazing you did an amazing job on Leia's gown, that must have taken forever! I'm Mary Margaret by the way and this is my boyfriend David," she gestured to the tall blond man dressed as Charming, Snow's knight.

"I'm sure it wasn't as hard as your Snow gown, it looks like you stole it from the show's costume shop!" Emma complimented.

"Oh my gosh and your Killian! I love your cosplays too! I had no idea you would be at SDCC this year!"

"Aye I made the pilgrimage when Swan here mentioned possibly cosplaying together," Killian motioned to Emma who felt heat rise in her cheeks at the way he smiled at her.

"Can we get a picture with you guys?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sure!" Killian and Emma answered.

Emma handed her camera to someone standing behind her and went over to join in the picture, Killian and David had their swords drawn and Mary Margaret held the fake heart up to her mouth as if she was giving Charming a command, Emma posed next to Killian acting like she was cheering him on while the person took a few pictures.

"Nice one!" the woman said handing back the camera, she was wearing a _Heroes and Villains_ t-shirt and had tons of red curly hair. They were all finally able to get into the hall for the panel; Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, and David ended up sitting together and talking before the panel started and then listening intently as the panel went on, taking in the actors and writers answers to different questions and cheering when the cast playfully joked with each other. When the panel came to a close the four of them parted ways, Mary Margaret and David to go to another panel and Emma and Killian to go wander the floor a bit more.

"So I have something to tell you," Killian said, slightly apprehensive.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" she asked lifting her skirt a little to pull it out of the way of some excited fans running to get free merch.

"What if I told you I would be moving to New York?" Killian looked in her eyes, searching her face for something.

"I would say that's not that far from Boston," she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Aye, only a train ride away instead of an entire ocean," he took her hand.

"I'll admit it will be nice to actually see you in person instead of on my computer screen," she smiled softly at him, "And make it a hell of a lot easier to coordinate cosplays."

"Aye, definitely much more convenient than over bloody Skype. And I must say seeing you in a tiny window on my screen is nothing compared to seeing you in person and in all your glory," his eyes swept over her and Emma felt her breath catch in her chest in a way that had nothing to do with her corset.

"Why thank you," she gave him a small smile.

"Perhaps when I'm settled in New York we can see each other more often? And not just to plan out cosplays?" he suggested his eyes swimming with hope.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little dinner, maybe a movie?"

"I think I could like that, although you should know I'm going to insist on getting the popcorn," she said, taking in the way his face lit up with a wide smile.

"I can work with that," he swayed towards her, their faces now inches apart. Emma's eyes darted down to look at his full lips and she swallowed.

"Good," she whispered and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and not caring who was around to see them.

"Very good," he said when they broke apart, smiling down at her.


End file.
